Look at Me, Not Him
by daragoonn3424
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya dikhianati sahabat sendiri? Disaat hatiku dan hatinya sudah dekat, dia mengkhianatiku. Menghancurkan semua impian yang telah kubangun dengan sempurna menjadi seperti bubur, luluh lantak. [EunHae,You/OC] RnR pleaaseee *do aegyo*


Judul: Look at me not Him

Author: Jung Seira :3

Genre : Romance Friendship

Cast :

- Song Hyeoyeon (OC)

- Lee Hyukjae (SJ)

- Kim Jong In (EXO)

- Im Yoona (SNSD)

- Lee Donghae (SJ)

Note : Maaf atas segala typo nya readers tercinta {} Disini semuanya dari sudut pandang author yaa readers :3 Makasih udah mau baca. RnR nya ditunggu yaa {} don't be silent readers^^ gomawo~

**_"Bagaimana rasanya dikhianati oleh teman baik sejak smp mu sendiri yang ternyata bertunangan dengan namja yang sejak dulu kau taksir?"_**

**Author P.O.V**

Hyeoyeon menggenggam payungnya erat. Hujan deras masih mengguyur Seoul dari 2 jam lalu. Hyeoyeon segera mempercepat langkahnya menuju halte. Menunggu bus yang membawanya pulang ke rumah. Ingatannya kembali di 4 jam yang lalu...

**«Flashback«**

Hyeoyeon masih sibuk mengetik di laptopnya. Setumpuk pekerjaan yang diberikan Donghae-sajangmin memang tak tanggung tanggung. Hyeoyeon sudah mulai badmood sekarang, mengutuk namja yang bernotabene bosnya, yang sialnya sahabat karib Hyukjae, namja yang ia sukai dari dulu.

"Yeon-ah~" Hyeohyeon mendongak, mendapati Hyukjae yang menampakkan gummy smile nya sedang bertopang dagu di biliknya.

"Wae? Aku sibuk Jae-yah"

"Aku hanya ingin memberikanmu ini"

Hyukjae memberikan sebuah undangan padanya. Hyeoyeon mengernyit heran, siapa yang bertunangan?

"Aku dan Yoona akan bertunangan. Dua minggu lagi"

Hati Hyeoyeon seketika itu retak. Hancur berkeping keping. Yoona? Hyukjae? Tunangan? Jadi.. selama ini.. Yoona? Air matanya mau jatuh, tapi Hyeoyeon menahannya mati matian.

"Datang yaa, Yeon-ah"

Hyeoyeon hanya mengangguk lirih memandangi undangan itu.

**»Flashback Off»**

Hyeohyeon duduk di halte itu. Menutup payungnya dan menunggu bis. Hyehyeon tak habis pikir, bagaimana bisa Yoona bertunangan dengan Hyukjae? Bukannya Yoona tau bahwa ia menyukai Hyukjae lebih dari apapun? Handphone Hyeohyeon berdering.

**_My Bestie Yoona calling.._**

Hyeohyeon membiarkannya hingga habis lalu mematikan handphonenya. 'Jadi selama ini Yoona menghianatiku?' batinnya. 'Cih, benar benar apa itu yang disebut teman?'

Hyeohyeon masih menunggu bis. Tapi, tak ada satupun bus yang lewat. Hyeohyeon mendengus kesal. Ia melirik jamnya, masih jam 6 sore. Seharusnya masih ada bus lewat. Tak lama sebuah mobil lewat dan berhenti di halte itu. Hyeohyeon mulai was was.

"Hyeohyeon-ssi!"

Hyeohyeon menoleh merasa namanya dipanggil. 'Mwo? Donghae-sajangmin?' Hyohyeon memicingkan matanya. Namja itu lalu turun dari mobil, sedikit berlari. Hyeohyeon menatapnya heran. 'Kenapa ia bisa disini? Seharusnya rute pulangnya kan tidak lewat sini?'

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Oh, aku menunggu bus sajangmin"

"Aigoo~ Ini diluar kantor. Panggil saja aku dengan sebutan oppa"

"Nde? Nde sajangmin. Eh, op..oppa"

Donghae terkekeh melihat tingkah Hyeohyeon.

"Kapan bus datang?" Hyeohyeon mengangkat bahunya.

"Apa yang.. Euhm, oppa lakukan disini? Ini bukan jalan oppa pulang kan?"

Donghae tertohok mendengar ucapan Hyeohyeon. Masa iya ia harus bilang kalau dari tadi ia membuntuti Hyeohyeon, mau menawarkan pulang bersama tapi tidak berani.

"Euhm, itu.." Donghae menggaruk leher belakangnya. "Aku.. Ingin makan ddobboki tapi tidak tau warung mana yang enak"

"Warung? Ddobboki? Tumben oppa makan di warung"

"Ya.. Itu, hm.. Ya ingin saja. Kau tau dimana tempatnya?"

"Tentu saja! Di dekat sini ada warung ddobboki enak sekali. Langgananku"

"Kajja. Aku yang traktir"

Hyeohyeon masih bingung. Ia lalu tersadar dan mengikuti Donghae. Donghae membukakan pintu mobil untuk Hyeohyeon dan menutupnya saat Hyeohyeon sudah masuk. Seulas senyum tergambar di wajahnya. Akhirnya, ia berhasil mengajak Hyeohyeon pergi bersama. Perasaan terpendamnya pada Hyeohyeon selama 2 tahun ini, sedikit mengalami kemajuan.

Mereka sudah sampai di warung yang dimaksut Hyeohyeon. Donghae mengikuti langkah Hyeohyeon dengan malas. Makan di warung? Yang benar saja. Donghae tidak pernah menginjakkan kaki di warung kaki lima. Donghae pikir pasti makanannya tidak bersih, bla bla.

Hyeohyeon menoleh kebelakang. Donghae jauh di belakangnya, berjalan sambil was was. 'Pasti ia tidak biasa ke warung' Hyeoyeon berjalan balik ke arah Donghae. Menarik lengan Donghae agar berjalan lebih cepat.

**[Skip Makan]**

"Aah~ enaknya. Ddobboki buatan ahjumma tadi enak sekali. Benar tidak oppa?" Hyeohyeon menoleh pada Donghae yang hanya dibalas anggukan.

"Kita pulang sekarang?" Hyeohyeon mengangguk.

Donghae memacu mobilnya. Mengantar pulang Hyeohyeon ke apartemennya. Hyeohyeon berpikir heran.

"Oppa.. Tau rumahku?"

Donghae tertohok lagi. Panik dan bingung harus menjawab apa.

"Hmm.. Ne aku tau rumahmu"

"Tau dari mana? Kenapa bisa tau?"

"Aigoo~ Aku ini kan bos perusahaan. Harus tau semua tentang pegawainya"

"Jeongmal?"

"Ne. Tentu saja. Dasar nona ingin tau"

Hyeohyeon memukul lengan Donghae kesal. Merekapun tertawa bersama. Tak terasa Hyeohyeon tertidur di dalam mobil Donghae. Donghae mencuri curi pandang ke arah Hyeohyeon yang sedang tidur. Donghae terkekeh melihatnya.

Tak terasa, Donghae sudah sampai di apartemen Hyeohyeon. Ia membangunkan Hyeohyeon. Hyeohyeon mengerjap dan menggeliat pelan.

"Ng? Sudah sampai ya? Aku tertidur ya?" Hyeoyeon mengucek matanya.

"Ne. Kita sudah sampai. Kau tidak turun?"

"Ya! Kau mengusirku, eoh?"

"Ya! Siapa yang mengusirmu, hah? Kau mau pulang tidak?"

"Ya! Kenapa marah marah seperti itu?!"

Hyeohyeon merapikan rambutnya lalu membuka pintu mobilnya. Donghae menahan tangan Hyeohyeon.

"Gomawo untuk hari ini"

"Ne. Gomawo juga oppa"

Hyeohyeon tersenyum manis ke arah Donghae. Dan masuk ke apartemennya. Hyeohyeon melambai pada Donghae sebelum benar benar menghilang dari pandangan Donghae.

Sejak saat itu, Hyeohyeon dan Donghae semakin dekat. Mereka sering makan bersama, pulang bersama, bahkan kencan pada waktu weekend atau hari libur. Hyeohyeon juga sudah mulai melupakan Hyukjae, yang sebenarnya terkadang ia menangis. Hubungannya dengan Yoona juga mulai membaik. Hyeohyeon mulai memaafkan Yoona. Sampai hari pertunangan Yoona dan Hyukjae...

Hyeoyeon menatap dirinya di kaca. Mini dress dengan higheels lumayan tinggi. Hyeoyeon melirik jam dinding. 'Seharusnya Donghae sudah datang' batinnya. Hyeoyeon duduk di tepi ranjang. Pikirannya melayang pada acara pertunangan Hyukjae yang nanti dihadirinya.

Perlahan air matanya menitik. Tepat dua hari lalu, Yoona menemuinya. Ia terang terangan bilang ia minta maaf pada Hyeohyeon soal pertunangan nya. Hyeohyeon tidak bisa tidak memaafkannya. Hyeohyeon hanya bisa merelakan Hyukjae bersama Yoona.

Tepat saat itu, Donghae sampai di apartemen Hyeohyeon. Hari ini pertunangan sahabatnya, Hyukjae. Donghae tau itu. Hatinya sangat lega saat tau Hyukjae akan bertunangan, tapi bukan dengan Hyeohyeon, dengan Yoona. Donghae tau semua tentang sahabatnya itu.

Lee Hyukjae. Sama dengan pertemanan Hyeohyeon, Donghae berteman dengan Hyukjae sejak smp. Donghae tau bahwa Hyukjae menyimpan rasa dengan Hyeohyeon. Sama seperti dirinya. Donghae kenal baik dengan Yoona. Yoona menyukai Hyukjae.

Cinta mereka rumit. Hyeohyeon yang suka Hyukjae. Hyukjae dan Donghae yang sama2 menyukai Hyeohyeon dan Yoona yang menyukai Hyukjae.

Hyukjae memang kenal Hyeohyeon dan Yoona sejak dulu. Sedangkan Donghae? Hanya mengenal Hyeohyeon lewat omongan Hyujae, foto dan melihatnya dari jauh. Donghae beda sekolah dengan Hyukjae yang satu sekolah dengan Yoona dan Hyeohyeon. Donghae tidak pernah berani bertemu dengan Hyeohyeon. Tidak tau kenapa.

Donghae menekan password apartemen Hyeohyeon yang sudah di luar kepalanya. Donghae memang belum resmi jadi namjachingu Hyeohyeon tapi rasanya mereka tidak butuh pengakuan satu sama lain lagi sekarang.

Hyeohyeon masih duduk di tepi ranjang. Berusaha menghentikan tangisnya yang sayangnya susah berhenti. Saat itu, Donghae sudah di muka pintu kamar Hyeohyeon. Memandang nanar Hyeohyeon. Ya, Donghae tau sejak lama kalau Hyeo menyukai Hyukjae. Tapi, mereka terlalu bodoh untuk mengungkapkan satu sama lain.

Donghae mendekati Hyeohyeon berlutut didepannya. Hyeohyeon masih belum sadar akan kedatangan Donghae.

"Uljima"

Tangan Donghae memegang pipi Hyeohyeon mengusap air mata nya dengan ibu jari. Hyeohyeon melonjak kaget, tidak sadar ada Donghae.

"Op.. Oppa?"

"Uljima.."

"Sejak kapan oppa disini?"

"Uljima, Yeon-ah. Lupakan Hyukjae, jebal. Aku disini Hyeo, untukmu"

Hyeohyeon berhenti menangis, memandang Donghae heran. Donghae menghentikan aktivitasnya. Tangannya masih memegang pipi Hyeohyeon. Perlahan, Donghae mendekatkan wajahnya. Mencium bibir Hyeohyeon lembut.

"Saranghae. Aku tau, semuanya"

Hyeohyeon terkaget dengan ucapan Donghae. Pipinya merona merah. Ciuman pertama mereka.

"Jadi, oppa sudah tau semuanya?" Donghae hanya mengangguk.

"Jadi?" Hyeohyeon menatap Donghae heran.

"Apanya?" Donghae hanya mendengus kesal. Hyeohyeon tersadar, lalu tertawa melihat raut wajah kesal Donghae.

"Arra Arra. Oppa yang ganteng sangat.." Hyeohyeon mendekatkan wajahnya ke arah Donghae. Hyeohyeon mencium kilat pipi Donghae.

"Nado saranghae oppa kkk~ Lagi pula aku sudah melupakan Jae"

Donghae tersenyum bahagia. Akhirnya, usahanya tidak sia sia. Hyeohyeon menjadi miliknya.

"Oppa, kajja. Kita bisa terlambat ke acara pertunangannya"

Donghae menangguk lalu menggandeng tangan Hyeohyeon erat. Ia berjanji tidak akan melepaskan Hyeohyeon atau menyerahkannya pada siapapun itu.

**FIN.**


End file.
